SOLEDAD
by Hikari No OniHime
Summary: Saat kehangatan yang selalu mendekapku telah sirna .. Dan keheningan yang menyelimuti jiwa dan tubuhku .. Disaat itu aku menyadar bahwa aku telah kehilanganmu . Matahariku .. Naruto ../ Gomen ne Hanya Re-post ajah .


Saat kehangatan yang selalu mendekapku telah sirna ..

Dan keheningan yang menyelimuti jiwa dan tubuhku ..

Disaat itu aku menyadar bahwa aku telah kehilanganmu .

Matahariku ..

Naruto ..

* * *

**SOLEDAD**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song©Westlife**

**StoryBy©Hikari No OniHime**

**Pairing. : SasuNaru**

**Warning : YAOI , Absurd , OOC , and stupid thinking ..**

**Note : Fic ini diambil dari posisi Sasuke (POV SASUKE) , Alur yang meloncat-loncat sesuai dengan lirik lagu**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**Author Note : Hime masih baru disini , jadi gomen yaa kalo ada yg salah* tulis . inih inspirasi sendiri waktu dengeri lagu ini jadi gomen kalo ada kesamaan cerita ..****  
****and Then .. " HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~ !"**

* * *

_**{If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind}**_

Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun menyangka bahwa hati yang kukira telah beku ini bisa meneteskan air mata saat kau tidak lagi disisiku .  
Kini aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat kau menangis karena sikapku yang berkali-kali telah mencabik perasaanmu yang kuketahui begitu tulus dan murni untukku ..  
Aku sungguh menyesal saat itu aku tidak memelukmu dan menghapus air matamu ..  
Dan kini aku berdiri disini dengan dada yang sesak dan perih ..

* * *

"_Temeee , kau sedang apaaa?"_

"…"

"_Temee .."_

"_Diamlah.."_

"_Temeee, aku bertanya kepadamu kenapa ka-"_

"_Apa matamu itu buta sehingga kau tidak melihatku sedang sibuk! Tutup mulut busuk dan lakukan hal yang lebih berguna!"_

"_A-ah .. maaf .."_

_Kau kemudian melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi ..  
Mengunci pintu dari dalam ..  
Menyalakan shower hingga membasahi baju yang masih membalut ditubuhmu ..  
Membiarkan tangisanmu teredam oleh air dan berharap rasa sesak didadamu segera menghilang .._

* * *

_**{If only you could heal my heart just one more time}**_

Andai aku sadari lebih cepat bahwa kaulah yang selalu mendekapku dengan segala kehangatan yang kau miliki .  
Dan kini aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghapus segala sesak ini ..  
Aku sungguh berharap kau kembali memelukku dan berkata bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi burukku semata ..

* * *

_"Teme , demammu tinggi sekali!"_

"_Hn"_

"_Teme , aku membuatkanmu bubur tomat . Makanlah kemudian minumlah obat ini"_

"_Hn"_

"_Tidurlah Teme , aku akan menjagamu disini"_

"_Dobe .."_

"_Yaa?"_

"_Jangan mengacaukan dan masuk keruang kerjaku saat aku tidur!"_

"_Tenang saja Teme , aku tidak akan melangkah kemanapun karena aku akan tetap disini hingga demammu turun ttebayo~"_

"_Hn"_

"_Oyasumi Teme , cepatlah sembuh"_

_**Chuu~**_

_Kau mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut kemudian kau berkali-kali mengganti handuk yang kau gunakan untuk mengompres dahiku .  
Tanganmu yang menggenggam tanganku seakan menyalurkan ketenangan untukku ..  
Suaramulah yang berkali-kali terdengar saat aku gelisah dalam tidurku , berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan kau akan selalu ada disisiku .._

* * *

_**{Even when I close my eyes there's an image of your face}**_

_**{And once again I come to realize you're a loss I can't replace}**_

Meskipun aku mencoba melupakanmu namun setiap aku memejamkan mata selalu saja wajahmu terbayang dibenakku .  
Senyum ceriamu dan segala yang ada pada dirimu selalu membuatku tersenyum walau aku menampik itu semua .  
Dan sekali lagi aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah sosok yang takkan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun lagi ..

* * *

_Saat sepulang sekolah itu kau menarikku menuju taman belakang sekolah . Disana kita berdua bersandar pada pohon bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran .  
Kau berkali-kali mencuri pandang kearahku dengan wajah bersemu .  
Kemudian kau beralih posisi hingga kau kini berhadapan denganku .  
Aku bisa melihat dari mata berwarna shappire bahwa kau sedang bersungguh-sungguh akan suatu hal .  
Kemudian kau mengatakannya yang sedikit membuat jantungku berdebar ._

"_Te-teme .."_

"_Hn?"_

"_A-aishiteru .."_

"_Jangan bertingkah idiot dobe"_

"_Aku serius Temee !"_

"…"

"_Ja-jadi .. apa j-jawabanmu?"_

"_Hn .."_

"_Ehh?"_

"_Hn , baiklah"_

"_YEYY! BANZAI!"_

"_Urusai Dobe! Jangan berlarian dan berteriak seperti itu!"_

"_Ehehe , Gomen .."_

"_Hn"_

"_Ne Teme .."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu Teme .."_

"_Hn, aku juga"_

_Kau kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis dengan pipimu yang bersemu .  
Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis padamu ._

* * *

_**{Soledad , it's a keeping for the lonely since the day that you were gone}**_

_**{Why did you leave me?}**_

Kini hanya sepi yang mengitari hari-hariku, tak ada lagi suara cemprengmu yang bisa memecahkan gendang telingaku namun bisa membuat hatiku bahagia.  
Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan hanya meninggalkan tulisan dalam kertas yang masih membekas tetesan air matamu ?  
Apakah aku yang telah keterlaluan hingga itulah menjadi alasanmu untuk meninggalkanku ?

* * *

_Saat aku pulang hanya kegelapan rumah yang menyambutku . Aku sungguh heran mengapa kau tidak menyalakan lampu .  
Saat aku melangkah menuju kamar kita dengan sedikit emosi aku tidak sengaja melihat lampu ruang kerjaku yang menyala dengan cahaya yang merambat keluar dari pintu .  
Disana aku melihatmu bersimpuh membelakangiku dengan bahu mungilmu yang bergetar.  
Saat aku akan menepuk bahumu itu aku melihat kau sedang memegang surat-surat dan foto yang sengaja aku rahasiakan dan aku sembunyikan darimu telah sedikit basah karena air mata yang kau teteskan .  
Aku pun segera merampasnya dari genggamanmu , namun kau tetap tidak bergeming dari posisimu ._

"_Mengapa kau masuk ruang kerjaku?"_

"…"

"_Jawab!"_

"_A-ah .. Ka-kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dan makan malam"_

"_Jawab pertanyaanku !"_

_**Plak !**_

"_G-gomen Sasuke perutku sakit , A-aku ingin kekamar mandi"_

_Kau menampik cengkramanku pada bahumu ..  
Kau berkata dengan tidak menatapku, itu tidak pernah sekalipun kau lakukan padaku ..  
Kau pun tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayanganmu padaku ..  
Dan aku tau kau kekamar mandi hanya untuk menangis disana , dibawah shower seperti biasa yang kau lakukan setiap hari ..  
Aku pun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghampirimu ..  
Lebih baik aku menyimpan foto-foto yang mengabadikan dimana aku sedang berciuman dengan mesra dengan wanita berambut bubble gum ini ..  
Yaa , wanita yang menjalin hubungan denganku secara diam-diam ..  
Aku tidak khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku saat kau akan mengetahui ini semua , karena kaulah yang mengemis meminta hatiku jadi kau tidak akan mungkin akan meninggalkanku .._

* * *

_**{Soledad , in my heart you were the only and your memory lives on}**_

_**{Why did you leave me?}**_

Aku sendiri tak pernah paham akan hatiku ..  
Terkadang aku memang terlalu egois dan kejam padamu, namun sungguh jauh didalam hatiku aku tak pernah ingin melakukan itu semua ..  
Kenangan tentang setiap detik yang kita lalui tak akan mungkin semudah itu lenyap dari pikiranku ..  
Dan aku takkan pernah lupa saat kau pergi dengan beribu luka yang terpancar dari mata indahmu ..  
Sesak Naruto ..  
Kenapa kau pergi dan tidak mencoba bertahan lagi?

* * *

"_Ohayou Dobe.."_

"_Ohayou .."_

_Sudah satu bulan berlalu dari kejadian diruang kerjaku, semenjak itu pula kau jarang berbicara.  
Kau jarang berkata dengan penuh semangat dan keceriaan seperti dulu ..  
Kini yang kutemukan adalah dirimu yang sering menunduk, menjawab semua perkataanku dengan sangat lirih, dan melamun saat malam tiba .._

"_Dobe, hari ini aku pulang cepat"_

"_Hm.."_

"_Bagaimana jika nanti kita makan diluar?"_

"_Terserah saja Sasuke.."_

"_Kau ingin makan dimana? Biar nanti akan aku pesankan tempat"_

"_Terserah.."_

"_Jangan berkata pelan seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jika seperti itu Dobe"_

"_AKU BILANG TERSERAH!"_

" …_."_

"_M-maaf, sudahlah cepat berangkat. Nanti kau terlambat"_

"_Hn"_

" …_."_

"_Kau tidak ingin memberiku kecupan disini sebelum aku berangkat Dobe?"_

"…_."_

"_Dobe?"_

"_Tidak.."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"_

"_.. Untuk apa aku menciummu jika nantinya bekas kecupanku akan terhapus oleh bibir orang lain .."_

"_Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!"_

"_Setidaknya aku berkata jujur daripada disini .."_

_Kau terdiam sesaat dan meremas kuat dadamu .._

"_.. daripada disini akan semakin sakit dan sakit .."_

"_Dobe, kau-"_

"_Pergilah Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mendapat keluhan bahwa kau terlambat bekerja"_

_Kau meninggalkanku dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kedalam kamar kita ..  
Aku pun masih terdiam termenung dengan semua perkataanmu ..  
Terasa disini ..  
Dada yang selalu berdebar karenamu sekarang ikut merasakan sakit itu .. .._

* * *

_**{Walking down the street of Nothingville, Where our love was young free}**_

_**{Can't believe just what an empty place it has come to me}**_

Aku berdiri ditempat awal pertama kita bertemu dan menjalin segalanya, dimana semua rasa itu mulai tumbuh dan berawal ..  
Kini aku tak menyangka bahwa jalan ini terasa sangat hampa ..  
Setiap aku berpijak dijalan ini, selalu saja langit tampak berubah menjadi kelabu dan berembun..  
Seakan-akan langit membenciku karena aku sering membuat langit yang lain menjadi redup dan berulang kali menjatuhkan kristal beningnya ..

* * *

_Saat itu jalan ini penuh lumpur dan genangan air akibat hujan ..  
Aku yang baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan melihat dirimu yang sedang bermain genangan air dan tertawa riang ..  
Kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang-orang berlalu lalang ikut tertawa karena ulah konyolmu ..  
Kemudian secara tidak sengaja kita saling menatap mata masing-masing ..  
Aku terdiam dan menikmati keindahan yang ada pada dirimu walau kau kotor karena ulahmu sendiri ..  
Kau pun ikut terdiam dan memiringkan kepalamu, kemudian kau berlari dengan ceria kearahku .._

"_Ano.. Anoo.. Namamu ciapa? Matamu indah cekali ttebayo~"_

"_A-aku Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_Uchiha Cacuke?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Aku Uzumaki Naluto, yolochiku ne Cukee~"_

"_Hn"_

"_Ehh~, Cuke mau kemana? Main cama Nalu dulu mau kan?"_

"_Aku mau pulang"_

"_Nalu ikut kelumah Cuke bole?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Hontou ni Cukee?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Yey, ayoo kita pelgi~"_

"…_."_

"_Ne Cuke, Nalu balu kali ini lihat mata ceindah mata Cuke. Nalu juga mau punya mata indah cepelti itu ttebayo~"_

"_Matamu lebih indah Naru"_

"_Ehh? Benalkah?"_

"_Hn, matamu seperti langit biru"_

"_Mata Cuke juga indah cepelti langit malam ttebayo~"_

"_Hn, Arigatou"_

"_Kalau begitu Nalu akan menjadi langit bilu untuk Cuke ceorang!"_

"_Pfft! Kau anak yang lucu Naru"_

* * *

_**{ I would give my life away if it could only be the same}**_

_**{Cause I can still the voice inside of me that is calling our your name}**_

Sungguh aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi semenjak kau pergi Naruto ..  
Tak bisa kurasakan lagi semua indraku bekerja secara normal ..  
Aku rela menyerahkan semua hal yang kumiliki sekalipun itu adalah seganggam nyawa terakhirku ..  
Disini, didalam jiwaku ..  
Tetap saja terus menjerit meneriakkan namamu Naruto ..  
Kumohon kembalilah Naruto, kumohon ..

* * *

_Aku sedang menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen perusahaan didalam ruangan kerjaku ..  
Kemudian tidak beberapa lama handphone milikku bergetar .._

_**Drrt.. Drrt..**_

"_Hn, Moshi-moshi Kaa-san?"_

_[Sasuke, cepatlah kerumah sakit sekarang!]_

"_Ada apa?"_

_[Na-naru..]_

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_

_[T-tadi.. Hiks!]_

"…_."_

_[Tadi Kaa-san berkunjung kerumah k-kalian, kemudian Kaa-san m-melihat Naruto..]_

"…_."_

_[Naruto s-sedang dipukuli oleh b-berapa orang berbadan b-besar didepan rumahnya]_

"_?!"_

_[Hiks! Lalu Kaa-san berteriak hingga orang-orang itu melarikan diri]_

"_L-lalu?"_

_[Kaa-san membawa Naru k-kerumah sakit, b-bisakah kau cepat k-kemari Sasuke?]_

"_Hn, aku akan segera kesana!"_

_Kemudian aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong dikantorku ini ..  
Secara tak diduga aku mendengar dia berbicara ..  
Seorang perempuan, atau lebih tepatnya 'perempuan yang selama ini menjadi cintaku yang lain'.._

"_Bagaimana? Kau sudah memukulinya hingga sekarat?"_

_[ … ]_

"_Cih, setidaknya saksi mata itu hanya wanita dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"_

_[ … ]_

"_Jika bisa, kalian buat pemuda pirang itu koma hingga beberapa tahun atau sekalian saja hingga mati"_

_[ … ]_

"_Aku kejam? Hahaha, apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke"_

_[ … ]_

"_Betul, maka dari itu kalian harus bisa menyingkirkan parasit bernama Naruto itu"_

_[ … ]_

"_Tentu saja kalian harus melakukan itu agar cinta Sasuke seutuhnya menjadi milikku"_

_[ … ]_

"_Nanti kabari aku berita yang lebih bagus lagi-"_

"_Kabar apa maksudmu?"_

"_A-ah, Sasuke-kun~"_

_**PLAK !**_

"_Kau wanita picik! Hubungan kita berakhir disini!"_

"_T-tunggu Sasuke-kun, kenapa seperti itu?"_

"_Kau pikir aku tidak mendengarkan semua hah!"_

"_T-tapi.."_

"_Jangan harap setelah ini kau akan lepas dari hukum brengsek!"_

_Aku tidak mempedulikan lagi semua ucapan perempuan bajingan itu ..  
Kini aku harus cepat menuju kesana ..  
Ketempat jiwaku sesungguhnya .._

* * *

_**{Time will never change things you told me}**_

_**{And after all we're meant to be love will bring us back to you and me}**_

_**{If only you could see}**_

Aku sungguh mengerti bahwa apa yang telah terlalui tak akan lagi kembali ataupun berubah ..  
Tapi tak bisakah kau memaafkanku sedikit saja Naruto ..  
Aku rela mempertaruhkan semuanya demi meruntuhkan tembok hitam penghalang kita ..  
Aku rela menghunus pecahan kaca kedalam jantungku sekalipun untukmu aku akan mati..  
Tapi dapatkah setelah aku melakukan itu semua kau bersedia kembali disamping ragaku Naruto?  
Sekalipun kau kembali dan memaafkanku memerlukan waktu beribu reikarnasi ..  
Sekalipun kau akan membalasku berkali-kali lipat atas semua tingkahku ..  
Aku akan tetap menantimu, karena aku percaya ..  
Dalam ikatan takdir yang kita jalin ..  
Setelah kita ditakdirkan bersatu ..  
Cinta akan membawa kita kembali bersama ..  
Jadi bisakah kau melihatnya Naruto?

* * *

_Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian pemukulan dari suruhan perempuan brengsek itu terjadi ..  
Aku sungguh bersyukur karena kau tidak terluka terlalu parah ..  
Namun aku menyadari bahwa yang sangat terluka terlalu parah adalah hatimu ..  
Kau menutup rapat mulutmu yang dulu sering mengecupku saat sang mentari tiba ..  
Tak pernah lagi sedikit saja kau berkata sepatah katapun ..  
Mata biru langitmu yang dulu berhasil memukauku kini telah meredup begitu gelap..  
Semua itu terus terjadi hingga hari itu tiba .._

"_Dobe .."_

" … "

"_Naruto .."_

" … "

"_Naruto!"_

"_Aku tidak tuli.. Bicara saja.."_

_Itulah akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, walaupun terkesan sangat dingin .._

"_Aku.. Aku minta maaf Naruto. Aku sungguh meny-"_

"_Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"_

"_Aku sungguh menyesal atas semuany-"_

"_Puhh, tidak perlu Uchiha-san .."_

"…"

"_Tidak perlu.. Aku sudah terbiasa saat kau melakukan itu semuanya.."_

"_M-maaf.."_

"_Aku bilang tidak perlu meminta maaf, sekarang biarkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin istirahat"_

_Kemudian aku beranjak meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi ..  
Hingga akhirnya aku tertidur disofa ruang keluarga kami ..  
Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa semua suara dan perkataan itu adalah yang terakhir untukku .._

_**Cklek !**_

_**Tap ..**_

_**Tap ..**_

"_Kau tau Teme, meskipun kau berulang kali menyakitiku tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu"_

_Sayup-sayup aku mendengarkan Naruto berbicara ..  
Suaranya begitu lirih dan serak pertanda dia baru saja menangis .._

"_Ore wa mada anata o aishite, Sayonara Sasuke.."_

_Setelah itu aku merasakan kau mengecup bibirku begitu lama ..  
Aku mendengar langkahmu yang perlahan menjauh ..  
Entah mengapa mataku enggan terbuka, padahal didalam hati aku telah berontak untuk mengejarmu .._

_Entah berapa lamanya akhirnya mataku terbuka ..  
Aku segera berlari mencarimu disekitar rumah ..  
Aku terus berlari, dan tidak mempedulikan beberapa kali aku menabrak orang ..  
Aku harap ini tidak nyata ..  
Aku harap ini hanya mimpi .._

_Walaupun aku tidak ingin berhenti mencarimu tetapi aku tetap melangkahkan kaki ini kedalam rumah kita ..  
Aku menuju kamar tempat terakhir aku melihatmu ..  
Hingga aku menemukannya ..  
Menemukan selembar kertas dengan beberapa baris tulisan tangan yang sering mengusap punggungku ..  
Kertas yang tertulis rapi, namun penuh dengan bercak mengering bekas air matamu ..  
Dan aku hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya setelah membaca kertas tulisanmu ..  
_

'_**Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu Sasuke, tetapi aku bukanlah manusia yang selalu kuat untuk menghadapi semua luka ini.  
Aku telah mencoba bertahan dari beberapa titik kau melukaimu..  
Mencoba tetap tersenyum ..  
Berusaha tetap menjadi sang langit biru untukmu ..  
Tetapi kenapa kau selalu melukai semua yang telah aku lakukan?  
Jika kau membenciku ..  
Jika kau muak denganku ..  
Cukup kau katakan saja, maka aku akan pergi menjauh darimu walaupun aku akan tetap terluka ..  
Tapi Sasuke, lebih baik aku terluka dengan cara seperti itu daripada kau lukai aku dengan perlahan seperti ini ..  
Aku telah berusaha melupakannya, tetapi hatiku sungguh sangat sakit dan begitu perih Sasuke ..  
Tidak perlu merasa bahwa kau telah menginjak harga diriku ..  
Karena semua harga diriku telah kubuang sejak pertama kali aku menatap mata langit malammu . Apakah kau tau itu Sasuke?  
Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi ..  
Aku harus menghilang dari sisimu hingga luka yang menganga ini mengering sepenuhnya ..  
Sampai kau benar-benar kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kukenal ..  
Saat aku bisa memaafkanmu ..  
Saat aku bisa melupakan semua luka ini ..  
Aku akan kembali ..  
Dan satu hal yang takkan mungkin berubah dari hatiku ..  
Bahwa aku akan tetap menyayangimu ..  
Mencintai sang langit malamku, Uchiha Sasuke ..**_

_***Uzumaki Naruto***_

* * *

Kini telah tiga setengah tahun semenjak kau meninggalkanku ..  
Aku telah berubah menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih baik Naruto ..  
Apakah kau mengetahuinya?  
Apakah lukamu belum mengering Naruto?  
Apakah kau belum memaafkan kesalahanku?  
Apakah mungkin kau akan kembali lagi disisiku?

Dua jam sudah aku berdiri dijalan tempat kita pertama kali bertemu.  
Tak pernah seharipun kulewatkan untuk berdiri disini selepas sepulang bekerja .  
Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sudah waktunya untukku pulang kerumah.  
Kemudian aku melihatnya ..  
Sang langit biruku sedang berdiri ditempat dia dulu bermain lumpur dan genangan air .  
Aku segera berlari mendekatinya hingga jarakku dengannya hanya beberapa langkah .  
"N-naru-"

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

**Degh!**

'Ke-kenapa dia memperkenalkan diri seperti itu?'

"Ano.. Matamu indah seperti langit malam ttebayo~"

" …."

"Ne, apakah sang langit malam siap menerima gangguan dari sang langit biru lagi?"

"…."

"Karena sang langit biru akan mengatakan.."

"…."

"Bahwa Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Naruto telah kembali untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Jadi, adakah yang berkenan memberi review?  
Hime mau bikin POV NARUTO, menurut kalian setuju apa ngga?**

**Arigatou ne minna-sama~**

* * *

**Gomen ne Hime Publish Lagi , soalnya ternyata ada banyak typo ..  
Ahahaha~**


End file.
